Atlantean Heritage
by Moon Child97
Summary: Summary inside!


**SECOND STORY!**

**Hey everybody it's me again~! I was in a writing mood and decided that I wanted to write something that I started a few years ago and never posted... it's a story about Valon! I felt so bad that they never gave him anyone in the actual storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh, so I decided to actually give him someone!**

**Summary: When disaster strikes, who is there to comfort you? Who is there to save you? Who can you actually trust? This is a lesson that the three infamous ex-servants of Dartz find out when they find comfort in the arms of the most unlikeliest of places... three girls who look to be normal... but are actually more than they seem. But when the girls are captured, it's up to this dysfunctional team and a few surprising allies to save them. Valon X OC, Joey X Mai, Allister X OC, Raphael X OC, Tristan X Serenity, Tea X Yugi. THERE WILL BE NO MAI X VALON IN THIS STORY! GOT IT?! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I only own my three girls and the storyline. Enjoy!**

**Please R&R!**

_Chapter 0- Prologue_

_She had to run. There was no other way... she could not survive here in this place any longer. She would go mad. They had brought her here for his amusement, but she was not his guest, but his captive. She quickly put all of her meager belonging into her backpack and reached under her bed to pull out the sheets that she had knotted together to make a rope with. She looked around one last time and drew in a shaky breath. Time to leave all of this pain behind. She threw open her window and tied the end of the sheet to the bedpost, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. Satisfied with the results, she climbed out on to the sill and clutched the makeshift rope tightly. Once she was sure that she was not going to fall, she began to climb down, digging her feet into the small cracks between the bricks just to keep her balance. Once she reached the ground, she began to run, ducking in the shadows if anyone spotted her. After all, she wasn't supposed to be out of her room at all. She sprinted to the wall and began to scale it furiously, her heart beginning to speed up as she realized that she might actually make it out of here. She had barely reached the midway point, however, when the alarms started going off, signalling that someone was trying to escape... or already had. Panic coursing through her veins, she began to climb faster, digging her nails and feet into the smallest cracks of the wall that would support her, hoping that she could at least make it to the top. She had a spare rope to climb down on, so all she needed was to get to the top of the wall. As she neared the top however, the cracks began to get smaller and less likely to hold her, and just as she was mere inches from the top of the wall, the cracks stopped altogether... leaving her a good foot from the top... 12 inches from escape. She tried jumping to reach it, but her hands just couldn't quite manage to get a good grip on the smooth stone. Damn! _

_Meanwhile, a young man watched the girl from the shadow of the house, a sly smirk on his face as he saw her trying over and over to find purchase on the edge of the wall. He shook his head and hoisted the tall ladder on to his shoulder, sticking a hand in his pocket as he walked over to the wall. He placed it against the stone and began to climb up next to her, she being oblivious to who was coming up. The ladder stopped at about her waist, but it was still tall enough for him to reach her. Wonderful. Standing on the third rung from the top, he rested his arms on the top row and placed his palm on his cheek. " 'Ello love. Out for a midnight stroll?" He asked, and had the pleasure of watching her jump. Her head spun around and her gaze found his. She let out a gasp and her eyes widened. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking at her as if he could see right through her. He grinned and grabbed her around the waist, setting her over his shoulder as he began to climb back down. "Stop it! This is undignified!" She cried desperately, but his only response was a chuckle. "And climbing walls to escape is dignified how exactly?" She didn't reply until they reached the ground, and all of a sudden the alarms, which had gone off like crazy...stopped. He really didn't care, after all he'd caught her from escaping, and with one quick movement pinned her against the stone wall, their bodies pressing together. She glanced towards the house with wide eyes and then looked at him. "Please Valon... I need to leave." _

_He looked down at her mockingly, though her words made pain lance through his heart. "And why would ya' want to leave?" She shook her head slowly and tears began to fill in her eyes. He was a sucker for her tears and she knew it, but Valon couldn't let her see how much they affected him. "I can't stay here... it's sucking the life out of me. I don't want to be stuck here forever... so please...let me go," she pleaded, and Valon sighed. "Ya' know I can't do that. Ya' need to stay here, for your own protection." Though it was lie that easily slid past his lips, Valon could hear that they were false, even to his ears. He hated to see that look of hopelessness dawn over her, and when a tear slid down her cheek he felt his throat tighten. She slumped forward and laid her head against his chest, her tears spilling down her cheeks like rivers. "Please... Valon... please," she asked again, her voice soft and broken, and Valon closed his eyes in pain that she would never see. He felt the two options weighing heavily on his mind... and to his surprise... the latter won. He gently stepped back and lifted her head with his hand, forcing her to look into his blue eyes. From his pocket he took out the only hope that she would ever have... a key. He pressed it into her hand and she stared at it with wide eyes. "Take it... it's the only chance I can give ya' of escape... so don't waste it." He leaned down and kissed her for the last time, all of his emotions fueling his actions. This was the last gift he could give her. When they broke apart, he could see in her eyes that she was wavering, and he set his jaw, stepping aside. "Go. If you don't run you'll never make it." His voice softened and he smiled. "Just go... and whatever you do...don't look back." She looked at him... and nodded. Without a word she took off running, and Valon just watched her go. But as she reached the end of his line of sight, she turned and whispered, "I love you." Of course, he was too far away to hear her, but he nodded as if he could and then...she was gone. _

_He stood there and let the tears he had held back spill down his cheeks, his heart yearning for him to go and escape with her. But he couldn't. Power was a seductive thing... and he had chosen that route. And now he had to live with it. The sky rumbled, and it seemed that the sky was weeping for her departure as rain started to pour down. Valon just stood there and let it wash over him, as if it could heal the hurt that he had stored in his heart. But it couldn't . But he had done the right thing after all, hadn't he? He had forsaken, for once, not to be selfish, and had let go of the one thing that had brought true happiness into his life. And so, long after she was gone, he murmured her name reverently, but then the wind came and tore the silent words from his lips, until he could hear them aloud... for him and him alone._

_"Goodbye love... my only love...Kaiya." _


End file.
